DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) An activity-based learning program for elementary school students, grades 3-5, will be developed that will stress the relationship between human neurobiology and health. The interdisciplinary nature of neuroscience will be used as a vehicle to teach a broad range of physical, chemical, and biological sciences. A strong emphasis will be placed on integrating artistic expression in the learning process to engage students in multisensory activities that will enhance the enjoyment and effectiveness of learning. To create a scientifically literate public, effective science education must begin in the elementary grades. By the time students reach middle and high school levels, if an enthusiasm for science has not been instilled, it is very difficult to generate interest and promote broad scientific literacy. In a recent needs assessment at the Chapel Hill-Carrboro City Schools, the need for science activities and resources in the elementary schools was rated the most urgent. Experience of the P.I. through voluntary work in elementary schools has shown that 3rd-5th graders can understand basic chemical and neurobiological concepts and are eager to learn. A team of investigators will be assembled that will include individuals with backgrounds in neurobiology, public health, elementary science education, and curriculum development. The proposed research and development program will be conducted in collaboration with classroom, visual art and music teachers that have been presently identified and have expressed enthusiastic commitment for involvement in the endeavor. The program will employ diverse teaching strategies, including inquiry-based learning, model construction, journaling of activities, demonstrations, slide presentations, discussion groups, and theatrical modeling. In addition, workshops for elementary school teachers will be developed to provide training in the neurobiological sciences and activity-based teaching strategies. Instruments and questionnaires will be developed to assess the enthusiasm of students for learning science, the assimilation of specific content areas, the understanding and appreciation of the scientific process, and attitudes towards drug abuse.